The presently known technology involving the testing of beam-lead devices deals with destructive testing such as the "Push-Off" testing of the entire bonding of the multiplicity of leads at one time or by other destructive methods. The "Push-Off" technology involves the use of a special substrate arranged such that a hole is directly under the bonded beam-lead device in order to allow the "Push-Off" test to be accomplished. When the bonded beam-lead device is desired to be tested with the prior art method, the force required to separate the bonded beam-leads of the device from the conductor pattern is recorded and the recorded force is then divided by the number of beam-leads of the bonded beam-leaded device to determine the calculated bond strength of each beam-lead. Other test methods involve destruction of the leads and/or other structure of the beam-lead device. As can be seen, these methods are not always accurate and further they require that the equipment be destroyed in making the test. Therefore, there is a need for a method of testing beam-leads without destroying the leads and the circuit in which they are connected.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a non-destructive test method for testing the bond strength of individual beam-leads to their respective conductor without destroying the bonding connection.
Another object of this invention is to provide a test structure that allows one to make a non-destructive test of the beam-lead of a beam-lead device.
A further object of this invention is to provide a beam-lead device in which the leads have a tab that can be pulled and broken to test the bond strength without breaking the bond between the conductor and its respective beam-lead.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.